ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraman Life/My Crazy Idea: "Operation: Kaiju"
This seems crazy, but here goes. Me and my buddies have been discussing this for a while. We want to, eventually, create a game for console release. This game will be called Operation: Kaiju. The main draw of the game is it's Huge Character Roster. It features characters from across Tokusatsu history. Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, Zone Fighter, Pacific Rim, Godman, Greenman, Mirrorman, Fireman, Cloverfield, Attack on Titan, War of the Worlds, Space Amoeba, War of the Gargantuas, Captain Ultra, Kamen Rider and Kaiju who have only appeared in past video games will be fully playable, as well as our own custom creations. It sounds impossible for all these licenses to come together, but we hope it will happen. The following sections detail the game modes we have come up with: Game Modes Adventure Mode A completely original story purposefully built to combine all the licenses together with some ariel combat, Maser Tank and Atrogon sections so you don't get too bored of continuous fighting. As you encounter new stage or Kaiju/Seijin/Ultras/whatever, you unlock them to use in Free Battle Mode. Completing the Adventure Mode will initiate random battles with the 10 secret characters. Free Battle Chose from any of the characters you have unlocked in the Adventure Mode and any stage unlocked to perform a dream match that can only be created with this game (weather that be a free-for-all or a team up). You can have up to 6-player multiplayer and an extra 4 CPUs. Mission Mode Complete a series of missions based off TV episodes or film scenes, similar to Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. Training Mode A place where you can enhance your skills as whichever character you choose. Create Mode Like aspects of a certain character, but not the rest? Never fear. Custom Mode is where you can take aspects of a character and add it to you own custom, playable character. Online Mode Pretty self-explanatory. Game Mechanics Health Bar Pretty self-explanatory too. Energy Bar Through the fights, you energy bar will increase. The bar is split into six sections. *1 Section: Weak Special (5-10% damage) *2 Sections: Average Special (15-20% damage) *3 Sections: Powered Special (25-30% damage) *4 Sections: Heavy Special (35-40% damage) *5 Sections: 1 Character Finisher (The remaining health of the hit character) *6 Sections: Last Resort (All characters K.O.d) That's all the main stuff of the game. Next, the character list (It is quite lengthy): Key *"Name of character" ("Design/Where it's from" (Unless from Ultra show)) **"Any alternate skins" ("") *??? = Suggestions Needed *--- = Secret Character Charcters Godzilla Series *Godzilla (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 1991) ** "" (Gojira 1954) ** "" (Godzilla Raids Again 1955) ** "" (King Kong vs. Godzilla 1962) ** "" (Mothra vs. Godzilla 1964) ** "" (Invasion of Astro-Monster 1965) **Gomess (S) **Jirass ** "" (Son of Godzilla 1967) ** "" (Destroy All Monsters 1968) ** "" (Godzilla vs. Megalon 1973) ** "" (Terror of Mechagodzilla 1975) ** "" (The Return of Godzilla 1984) ** "" (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II 1993) ** "" (Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla 1994) ** "" (Godzilla vs. Destroyah 1995) ** "" (Godzilla 2000 1999) ** "" (Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack 2001) ** "" (Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. 2003) ** "" (Godzilla Final Wars 2004) ** "" (GODZILLA 2014) ** "" (Godzilla: Resurgence 2016) ** "" (If any future movies come out) *Anguirus (Destroy All Monsters 1968) ** "" (Godzilla Raids Again 1955) *King Kong (King Kong vs. Godzilla 1962) **Mechani-Kong (King Kong Escapes 1968) *Mothra (Larva-Adult) (Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. 2003) ** "" (Mothra 1961) ** "" (Godzila vs. Mothra: The Battle for Earth 1992) ??? *Rodan (Godzilla Final Wars 2004) ** "" (Rodan 1956) ??? *King Ghidorah (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 1991) ** "" (Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster 1964) ** "" (Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack 2001) ??? **Grand King Ghidorah (Rebirth of Mothra 3 1998) **Prehistoric Ghidorah (Rebirth of Mothra 3 1998) ??? *Varan (Destroy All Monsters 1968) *Baragon (Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack 2001) ** "" (Frankenstein Conquers the World 1965) ??? ** Pagos ??? ** Neronga ??? ** Gabora ??? *Hedorah (Godzilla vs. Hedorah 1971) *Gigan (Godzilla vs. Gigan 1972) *Gigan (Godzilla Final Wars 2004) *Megalon (Godzilla vs. Megalon 1973) *Jet Jaguar (Godzilla vs. Megalon 1973) *Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. Mehagodzilla 1974) ** "" (Terror of Mechagodzilla 1975) *King Caesar (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla 1974) *Biollante (Godzilla vs. Biollante 1989) ??? <-- I say this because of movement issues. *Mecha-King Ghidorah (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 1991) *Battra (Larva-Adult) (Godzila vs. Mothra: The Battle for Earth 1992) *Mechagodzilla II (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II 1993) *Spacegodzilla (Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla 1994) *Destroyah (Godzilla vs. Destroyah 1995) *Orga (Godzilla 2000 1999) *Megaguirus (Godzilla X Megaguirus 2000) ??? *Kiryu (Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. 2003) *Monster X - Keizer Ghidorah (Godzilla Final Wars 2004) ** Different Colored Monster X - Desghidorah (Rebirth of Mothra 1996) *M.U.T.O. (Male) (GODZILLA 2014) *M.U.T.O. (Female) (GODZILLA 2014) *Any Future Monster Gamera Series *Gamera (Gamera 3: Revenge of Irys 1999) ** "" (Gamera 1965) ??? *Barugon (Gaera vs. Barugon 1966) *Gyoas (Gamera: Guardian of the Universe 1997) *Viras (Gamera vs. Viras 1968) ??? *Guiron (Gamera vs. Guiron 1969) *Jiger (Gamera vs. Jiger 1970) *Zigra (Gamera vs. Zigra 1971) ??? *Garasharp (Gamera vs. Garasharp Unreleased) *Legion (Gamera 2: Advent of Legion 1998) *Iyrs (Gamera 3: Revenge of Irys 1999) *Zedus (Gamera the Brave 2006) *Any Future Monster Ultra Series Ultra Q *Garamon *Kemur Man *??? Ultraman *Ultraman (Suit C) ** "" (Suit A) ** "" (Suit B) **Imitation Ultraman **Chaos Ultraman **Chaosroid.U **Ultraman Dark *Alien Baltan *King Guesra ??? *Gomora *Red King *Antlar *Dada *Geronimon ??? *Zetton Ultraseven *Ultraseven **Chaosroid.S **Seven Dark *Eleking *Alien Metron *King Joe Custom **King Joe Black **King Joe Scarlet *Alien Guts *King Pandon The Return of Ultraman *Ultraman Jack *Arstron *Bemstar *Zoa Muruchi ??? *Black King Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Ace *Verokron *Vakishim *Doragory *Giant Yapool *Alien Hipporito *Jumbo King ??? Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Taro **Chaosroid.T *Tyrant *Mukadendar ??? *Alien Temperor Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Leo **Astra *Alien Magma *Alien Tsuruk ??? *Alien Babarue Ultraman 80 *Ultraman 80 **Yullian ??? *Devilron *Saramandora *Daron ??? Ultraman: Towards the Future *Ultraman Great *Gudis *Kilazee *??? Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero *Ultraman Powered Ultraman Tiga *Ulraman Tiga *Fire Golza *King Silvergon *King Goldras *Kyrieloid II Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Dyna *Reigubas *??? *??? Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Gaia (V2) *Ultraman Agul (V2) *Gan-Q *Super C.O.V. ??? *King of Mons Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Neos *Alien Zamu *??? *??? --- *--- *--- Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Gigi *??? *??? Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Nexus *Galberos *Golgolem *Dark Zagi Ultraman Max *Ultraman Max *Alien Sran *Natsunomeryu ??? *??? Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Mebius *Cherubim *Alien Reflect *Zamushar *Alien Empera Ultraman Saga *Ultraman Zero *--- Ultraman Ginga/Ginga S *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Dark Lugiel *Etelgar *??? Ultraman X *Ultraman X *Demaaga *Rudian *Gargorgon *Guar Spectre *Greeza *Zaigorg Ultraman Rip-Offs Zone Fighter *Zone Fighter *Jikiro *Needlar *??? Godman *Godman Greenman *Greenman Megaloman *Megaloman *Kamagidon *Daggar *??? Mirrorman *Mirrorman *??? Fireman *Fireman *??? Jumborg Ace *Jumborg Ace *Jumborg Nine *Anti Go-Ne *Satan Go-Ne *Mad Go-Ne *Demon Go-Ne Captain Ultra *??? *??? Giant Robo *Giant Robo *Satan Rose *??? Silver Kamen *Giant Silver Kamen *Alien Shine *Yamashiro Other Toho Works Space Amoeba *Gezora *Ganimes *Kamoebas War of the Gargantuas *Gaira *Sanda Foreign Works GODZILLA *Zilla ??? Pacific Rim *??? <---- You choose what Jaegers you want in: Vote Here *Trespasser *Leatherback *Knifehead *Otachi *Scunner *Raiju *Slattern War of the Worlds *Matian Walker (2005) ** "" (Audio Musical CD Case ver.) ** "" (60s Film ver.) ??? Gorgo *Gorgo Red Dwarf *Giant Psiren Ambassador Magma *Ambassador Magma *Goah Gone-Gone Yongarry *Yongarry (The old one) Reptilicus *Reptilicus ??? Others *--- (times 6) Wow.... any questions, suggestions for "???"s or other stuff, do let me know. Wow I sat and typed this for TWO HOURS!!! Category:Blog posts